1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire-printed circuit board or card comprising etched strip conductors and conductors that run on or in the circuit board or card between connection points.
2. Related Art
Normally strip conductors are produced on cards or circuit boards by means of the etching method, i.e., areas of a copper film applied to a support board are etched away between the desired strip conductors. With wire-printed circuit boards or cards, on the other hand, conductors made of electrically conductive material are laid between connection points arranged on the card for the electronic components to be placed on the card and, for example, cast, together with the card, into a block of insulating compound using a sandwich construction. A method for producing such a wire-printed circuit board or card is known, for example, from DE 196 18 917 C1. Therefore, a distinction is to be made between wire-printed cards on or in which conductors are laid between connection points of electronic components and line links in which only currents or signals between separated cards or printed circuit boards are to be transmitted by the conductors.
For complex circuits on cards, often a large number of crossing conductors is needed on the card, which then takes up a relatively large constructed space. Furthermore, particularly when the card or printed circuit board is used in the field of power electronics, thermal problems in the form of overheating arise.